


Girls Gone Wild

by adeclanfan



Series: Helen/Kate [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan





	Girls Gone Wild

This is a follow-up, morning after piece to my Helen/Kate story, “This Ones For The Girls”  
Kate walked in to the morning meeting with a scowl on her face. “Kate.” Henry smiled at her cautiously. “Is something wrong?”

“The residents are acting weird today.”

“You mean weirder than usual. How so?”

“That’s just it. Ok, first, the big guy didn’t smack me on the head in the elevator. He always smacks me. I expected it and all he did was say, ‘Good morning, Kate’ sniff a couple of times and get out at the second floor.”

“Maybe he’s just tired from the all night poker game?”

“Sure, whatever, but then that creepy two faced guy gives me a thumbs up and I think his ‘bad’ face tried to hit on me!” The words grew increasingly louder and more shrill until ‘hit on me’ was almost painful to his super sensitive hearing.

Henry nodded. “That is weird. I thought he had a crush on…” Henry realized what he was about to say and stopped. “So, anything else?”

“Steve.”

“What about Steve?”

“He high-fived me. And then as he was walking away he mumbled something about ‘girls gone wild’.”

Will and Magnus walked in before Henry could respond and Kate mumbled, “Later.”

There was something different in the air during the meeting. It made Henry’s hap instincts tingle like there was a live electrical wire on the floor between the couches as they went over the week’s schedule and the issues with the new intakes. When the meeting broke up and everyone started to go their separate ways, Henry realized where the sparks were coming from. It wasn’t anything they said, but there was something extra passing in the looks between Magnus and Kate.

When the women noticed him looking at them, Magnus went back to shuffling through the files on the coffee table. He decided to let it go and catch up with Kate later. Maybe he’d talk to Steve and see what was up with him. As he headed to the kitchen to start the mid-day feedings, he noticed that Steve was sitting on a bench outside the media room.

That was odd. Steve was a soap opera addict and he never missed. When it was announced that One Life To Live was being cancelled, Steve cried for hours. They’d made his favorite dinner for him that night and did anything else they could think of to cheer him up. If they ever cancelled General Hospital, Magnus would probably put him on a suicide watch.

“Hey Steve, aren’t you missing All My Children or something?” Steve made an unhappy sound and nodded. “Is the TV out again? I‘ve been trying to convince Magnus to get us one of those 3D plasma screens that everyone is raving about… 600hz, 24p playback… so sweet.” Steve shook his head. So Henry decided to go in and find out what was up.

The place looked fine. There wasn’t a mess or some abnormal snarling in the corner. Then, Henry took a deep breath, “Oh man. Seriously?” He took a few more deep breaths, letting his super sniffer sort out the messages it was sending to his brain. The first scent was Magnus, her shampoo, soap, the light perfume mixed with the scent of her. The second was definitely Kate, less subtle and more pow. Overlaying it all was the scent of sex. Not the man-woman scent. There was only the sweeter girl candy scents. It was more than a little disturbing that his body responded to it. Kate, oh hell yeah, he could see himself going down that road someday, if she was into it, but never Magnus.

Magnus was the closest thing he’d ever had to a mom, like the coolest, most open-minded, understanding mom ever to walk on planet Earth. He loved her, in the ‘I will gladly DIE for you’ way, but anything else was too icky to even think about.

Kate’s comments and the residents’ behavior made perfect sense, now. Girls gone wild was right. He chuckled that Kate had no clue she was busted for her scent. Most of the abnormals at the Sanctuary had better than human sense of smell, developed for self-defense or hunting. He was certain the video cameras were all off. Magnus was discreet and smarter than to leave visual evidence of their private party around.

“Hey, Henry.” Kate walked in and looked around at the empty room. “Where is everyone?”

“Well, I can’t say for sure, but I’m thinking they’re all in their rooms downloading porn and well, you know, giving themselves a hand.”

“What?!” The cutest frown crinkled her brow. “Why?”

“That would be because this room is perfumed with ‘Eau de Kate and Magnus nookie‘.”

Kate froze, a look of horror and terror and… panic. “Oh god the look on your face, Kate. That look. I need a camera. Oh, wait. I have the security camera.” At least he hoped someone had turned the camera back on in the media room. “So, you and Magnus have something going on… “ He waggled his eyebrows at her and she turned a great shade of red and looked at the floor. “That must be why she gave us each fifty bucks and told us not to come back until 1am.”

Henry sat down on the couch, stretched his arms out across the back, and took a deep breath. “Actually, I think it’s just your scent now. Could you go tell Steve he can use one of the screens in my lab to watch his soaps, as long as he cleans up his mess? Thanks.”

It was a testament to how shell-shocked Kate was that Kate turned on her heel without complaining and got rid of poor Steve. When she came back, and Henry was surprised that she had come back and not run screaming, she sat down on the couch next to him and pushed his arm away to give herself a bubble of space. Kate had space issues, but Henry wasn’t about to let up on her now. “So dish on the girls night.”

“Does this mean everyone knows?”

“Everyone except Will.” Henry smiled. “Homey hasn’t got the nose to knows.” He chuckled at his own joke.

“I wonder if Magnus will transfer me to the Siberian Sanctuary. It must be nice some of the year in Siberia.” She put her head back on the couch and groaned.

“I’d be more worried about her never letting you leave, if I were you. The two of you are like gasoline and flamethrowers. Or dynamite and C4.” Kate frowned, again. “Better stop frowning or you face is going to stick like that.”

“Shut up, Henry. I’m trying to think here.”

“Sorry.” Henry couldn’t keep quiet. “So, based of the reactions of the residents, Two faced guy and Steve are happy for you, or maybe just happy that Magnus is getting laid. I mean it’s been a long time.”

“Henry!”

“And Biggie is still speaking to you, but he didn’t whack you, so maybe he is reserving judgment until he talks to Magnus.”

Kate leapt off the couch and called over her shoulder, on the way out of the room, “I gotta talk to Magnus.”

Henry called to her, “Yeah, you should talk to Magnus. Tell her we need to get the couch cleaned.”


End file.
